Mauvais rêves
by SuperCorn
Summary: Au temps des Maraudeurs, James reçois un sort, qui le fait sombrer dans un terrible cauchemard. C'est amis sont la pour l'aider, et ... Lily aussi. JP/LE


Les Maraudeurs avançaient vers la grande salle, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ébène dirigea sa baguette vers James et prononça un sort.  
« Voilà, comme sa tu vas regretter de m'avoir humilié en cours de potion Potter ! Tu vas souffrir ! Oh oui, tu vas souffrir mais dans tes rêves. »

-Pat' ! Pat' ! Essayait de crier James qui, allongé dans son lit, faisait un cauchemar. Il avait des sueurs froides et tremblait de tous ses membres. Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et se rua sur James qui hurla toujours son nom.

- JAMES ! JAMES ! Réveille-toi ! Je suis là.

James ne se réveiller pas. Remus se leva et accouru à son tour auprès de James. Tout deux à l'aide de Peter qui s'était également réveillé, emmenèrent James jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant.

-Que se passe-t-il  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius, on c'est tous réveillés quand on l'a entendu hurler mon nom.  
-Très bien. Déposez le ici.

Elle désigna un lit un peu plus isolé que les autres. James trembler et suer toujours autant. Il criait toujours le nom de Sirius qui prit une chaise et s'assit à coté de son meilleur ami.

-Retournez vous coucher tout les deux, dit Sirius, je reste ici pour veiller sur lui. Madame je peux rester ?  
-Oui évidemment. Vu les circonstances il vaut mieux que vous lui parliez. Continuez de lui parler, il doit faire un cauchemar terrible. Restez près de lui.  
-On te laisse vieux, dit Remus, on s'occupe de tes cours. Reste bien prêt de lui, s'il se réveille, prévient nous.  
- Ok pas de problème, sa voix s'étrangla.  
- T'inquiètes pas Patmol, c'est un athlète notre Corn' !  
- Ouais je sais.

Il resta tout le reste de la nuit à essayer de calmer James qui, parfois hurler de douleur ou de rage et se mettait à pleurer. Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin. James dormait toujours mais était calme. Il essaya de le réveiller, mais en vain. Quand tout à coup James hurla :

-REMUS !

Il recommença à trembler et à suer. Sirius prit de panique courut chercher Remus qui était en cours de métamorphose. Il déboulât dans la salle de classe et lança un regard de pleur à Lily.

- Remus, dépêche-toi ! Vite !  
- Quoi ? Il s'est réveillé ?  
-Nan … Il hurle ton nom…

Remus courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sirius qui était toujours dans la salle de classe les yeux pleins de larmes, s'adressa à Lily :

-Lily, je pense que la prochaine… c'est toi.

Il entendit Bellatrix avoir un rictus terrible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrives à toi ?  
-Rien je racontais mon merveilleux rêve de cette nuit et rigola avec ses amis. Sirius se jeta sur elle et commença à frapper au visage.

-Mr. BLACK ! hurlait Mcgonagall en essayant de relever Sirius qui tabassait Bellatrix.

Quelques élèves réussirent à les séparer :

-Tout les deux dans mon bureau, après le cour.

Bellatrix avait pâlit : Elle sera automatiquement démasqué.

XXX

Remus était assis sur la même chaise que Sirius l'était quelques heures avant. James toujours endormi, hurlait son nom et celui de Sirius, quand il s'arrêta :

-Remus, pleurait-il, pourquoi t-ont-ils fais ça ? et à Sirius pourquoi ? Il pleurait mais ne hurlait plus.

-James je suis là, calme toi.

Mais James continuait a pleurer et a gémir…

XXX

Puis-je savoir, Mr. Black pourquoi vous êtes vous acharné sur Mlle. Black ?

-Vous n'avez pas eu vent de se qu'a James je suppose ?

-Et bien non, racontait moi

-James est à l'infirmerie, il est enfermé dans un rêve, un cauchemar je dirais plutôt et il hurle, pleure et crie nos nom.

-Je comprends votre désespoir, il s'agit d'une magie noir très récente, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Mlle. Black ?

-Regardez se sourire qu'elle avait, cette reflexion qu'elle a faite, à qu'elle point elle me déteste et elle déteste James aussi.

-Mlle. Black avez-vous un quelconque rapport avec ceci ?

-Non madame

-Bien sur elle ne va pas vous sortir « Oui oui c'est moi, j'ai juste voulut m'amuser un peu » pfff n'importe quoi

-Mr. Black, veuillez me parler sur un autre ton !

-ET POURQUOI ?, hurla t-il, MON MEILLEUR AMI EST ENFERME DANS UN RÊVE ET PERSONNE NE FAIT RIEN ! VOUS-MEME N'ETIEZ PAS AU COURANT !

-Mr. Black veuillez vous calmer et sortir d'ici sil vous plait. Aller a la bibliothèque, je vous fais une autorisation pour les réserves. Essayez de trouver un remède, n'importe quoi !

-Très bien… Et elle ? Demanda Sirius en désignant Bellatrix de la tête.

-Je vais la garder avec moi et faire venir le professeur Slughorn, on va s'entretenir ensemble avec Mlle Black.

Bellatrix pâlit une seconde fois, se qui n'échappa pas a Sirius et au professeur Mcgonagall.

Sirius se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et donne le mot à Mme Pince, elle lui donna ensuite le mot de passe pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la réserve. Pendant de longues heures, interrompit parfois par Peter qui venait lui donner des nouvelles de James, qui hurlait toujours en se calmant de temps à autres.

Il chercha encore et encore, il sauta le déjeuner et le diner, la nuit il allait voir James, lui parlait, lui tenait la main… et dormais peu. Le matin il retournait dans les réserves et rechercha encore, encore et encore. Cela dura plus d'une semaine, les gens se demander où était passé les Maraudeurs, il les voyait que très rarement et se n'était que très bref. L'état de Sirius inquiéter encore plus tout le monde, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormais plus… Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un zombie. Il se souvenait encore quand Bellatrix avait avoué :

_Flash Back_

_-OUI C'EST MOI !_

_-ESPECE DE GARCE ! Donne-moi le remède tout de suite !_

_-Je… Je… Ne l'ai plus_

_-HEIN ?Demanda Sirius furieux_

_-Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle sur demande, et j'ai voulut tout brûler quand on a commencé à me soupçonner, mais en les brûlant j'ai brûlé le remède avec…_

_-Je vais… Commença Sirius hors de lui_

_-Mais je m'en souviens juste qu'il faut mélanger les sangs des personnes morte dans le cauchemar et le mélanger avec de la Mandragore, c'est une potion. _

_Fin du flash back_

Sirius avait réfléchie, dans le cauchemar de James, lui, Remus et Peter étaient mort seulement… Cela était simple.

Il raconta tout ça à Remus et Peter, et ensemble firent la potion. C'était pendant la pose du déjeuner, tout le monde était dans la grande salle sauf nos quatre Maraudeurs qui était toujours à l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh, le Directeur et Mme Mcgonagall. Ils finirent la potion prête à la faire boire à James. Quand tout à coup James poussa un hurlement plus terrible que les autres qui l'avaient purent pousser, un cri à vous en arracher les entrailles. Il hurlait :

-LILY ! NON PLAS LILY JE VOUS EN SUPPLIT PAS LILY ! Non… Pas Lily … Non

- Vite il nous faut le sang de Lily !

-Sirius aller la chercher dépêcher vous !

-Tout de suite professeur Dumbledor


End file.
